Sound of Rain
by Yanagi-Sama
Summary: Two people under the umbrella, the rain keeps on falling. The sound of rain. YuuNoa :))


Title: Sound of Rain

Pairing: Yuuichirou Hyakuya and Shinoa Hiiragi

Summary: The sound of rain was their only ally, it tightly wrapped all of their doubts. If this rain hadn't fall, they wouldn't be able to say it.

Notes: I made this fic because I was inspired from the song Amaoto by Irino Miyu, Yuu-chan's seiyuu xD really I love his seiyuu. I come up with these because the chorus of the translated lyrics says 'Your small small shoulders, I used my shivering hands to hug them gently' and when the word small, Shinoa came to my mind then it made a connection to Yuu-chan's seiyuu who sang the song. So, Yuu-chan sings this song for Shinoa x)

I'm sorry for my wild imagination, I really love these two and I strongly ship them even the anime and manga are far off from the romance, even if there are romance it will just end in tragedy. I hope it wont, we don't want another Mahiru and Guren tragedy. And it leaves to Kagami Takaya's hands. They may have a grammatical errors, so point it out for me in review section. English is not my mother language.

~XoXoX~

On his usual path to the way home, he saw Shinoa on his way with a fold umbrella she's holding. 'Is it going to rain?' He thought to his self and look up at the wide sky and shrug it off. He simply followed her.

He looked at the back of the girl who silently walking with her small paces. He couldn't help it but felt like his chest was about to split open, this kind of feeling, what was it? As he clutch his shirt close to his heart. He wants to be by her side, next to her. The spot next to her should be where he belongs.

Those expression and smile she used, he knows it for sure. They're just a mask to hide the real her. If she easily break down his wall, then why he couldn't break hers to? As if she was standing in safe zone all by herself, not wanting not to get close to her. That's it.

She was scared of getting anyone close to her. When he smiled at her, she smiles back. But her smile seems like its getting further and further away. Walking forward while pretending to be happy, but her back seems lonely. If she can deceive everyone, well, not him. Because he was been there before, being there is nothing but hollow an endless deep abyss of emptiness.

She saved him, so its time for him to save her before its too late. Its time to return the flavor.

She suddenly stopped her footsteps and she gaze up in the sky. Feeling someone in her back, she turn her head in 45 degrees and found him.

In this kind of world, were is broken and cruel, so very cruel, sad, bitter and boring.

Could she be able to survive it? Hahaha... she laughed at her self. Because that was she had been doing all these years, all by her life, all by herself alone, even now. But how about tomorrow? How about the next morning? She didn't know. Even if the answer was already in her front or in her back.

She is not interested at all, she have no plan of knowing it. She plastered a smile on her face and said:

"My, my, my, look what I found. A lost puppy.'' She playfully said as she fully face him.

"Oh shut it.'' As he tried to pass through her to hide his embarrassment but his feet stopped. Suddenly it started to fall. They both looked up to the sky and saw the rain.

~XoXoX~

The umbrella was too small for two people, but at least Shinoa brought her umbrella today. And Yuuichirou should be the one holding the umbrella despite of their height differences, but he feel he shouldn't. Because this place next to her should be for him only. And Shinoa didn't urge that he should hold the umbrella, because she kind'a feel like it was her responsibility.

Honestly, she knew it from the start but she choose to ignore it, she choose to pretend she didn't know it. It was better to stay in safety lines. What can she do? She was already like this ever since Mahiru died. No, she was already like this as far as she can remember. Mahiru isn't the one who blame it. It was the world being unfair to her.

Heavy downpour. The rain just keep on falling as if letting out all his emotion, as if washing away someone's pain. It would be great if this rain could wash away all her feelings she's been holding all this time. But she choose to not to that's why she had her umbrella today.

Even if the rain could save her then everything will be fine, but she choose not to be saved. She didn't wish for salvation because she is one of the people who had been cursed of what Mahiru left behind.

And she, Shinoa is silently walking with her umbrella under the heavy rain with the boy next to her that she can't take her eyes off him.

Why is it that when she was finally alone, when she was out of everyone's sight, he always found her. Just like now.

Yuuichirou has been lost in thought, how would he start a conversation with her now. The silence between them was her wall, and he wants to do something to break it down. He had known her, she is like flower who will never bloom even in budding season.

There's a lot of things he wanted to tell her now at this moment, but he didn't know where to start. The feelings are getting stronger and stronger, but how should he say it? The words he was going to say started going in round in circles, getting tangled up. He suddenly stopped walking, followed by Shinoa getting confused of his sudden action.

"Yuu-san?''

He was just there, standing, didn't know where to start, and it feels like the time under the umbrella had stopped for them. Looking deep through her gem eyes, seeing through them. All the things he wanted to say to her formed a smile in his lips, with this look on his face. He is giving her this kind of look, a look that he could see everything through her with a sad smile.

Shinoa didn't like the look of Yuuichirou's giving to her, she is scared, please don't let her remember again, now that she'd already forgotten it. That smile he's showing now it could tear down the wall that she had hardly put around to her self alone, so that no one could enter it. No ...

That smile of him that she remember somewhere far away, somewhere from the past. She didn't want to remember it.

His smile is telling her; ''Everything is gonna be alright, please have a rest, you don't have to shoulder it alone, you don't have to bear this alone. I am here. Your broken heart needs to take a break from the wounds that wouldn't heal. You just have to let me in, I'm knocking gently to your wounded heart. Let me fix the cracks of your heart even if we don't see the same things. Atleast, let me be part of you, even if I don't fully filled the gaps of the hole in your heart then let me slowly fill it with my love. You are important to me as important with someone dear to you who does not here anymore. I know you understand it so well, but please don't choose to pretend 'cause it will never end. I want you to reach me now.''

The umbrella suddenly falls down from her grip as an unexpected tears fall down from her eyes. Even if Yuu-san didn't say anything, she knew what was the smile trying to say to her. Even they are soundless she can understand what was the smile of him trying to convey her.

Yuu-san got worried of her, as her hands were in her face covering her beautiful silhouette. He should say something right now, but he couldn't the words he wants to say formed a knot and tangled up and mess it all. Her small shoulders were cold and he used his shivering hands to hug them gently. It tightly wrapped all his feelings to her, so he will going to put it into words to say it to her.

She will leave all her fears behind as she let herself be hugged by Yuuichirou. This rain is her ally to hide her uncontrollable flowing tears, the sound of rain is also her ally to cover her sobbing voice as she cried to the boy's gentle hug.

If this rain hadn't fall she wouldn't be able to cry like this, so she let out all her emotions.

If this rain hadn't fall he wouldn't be able to say this, so he conveyed all his feelings to her.

Fin. :)


End file.
